A Withered Rose
by Lightning Streak
Summary: A tale of a longing heart swelling each day for the love that was torn apart... a withered rose and memories were not enough...And Sam is missing her husband, Danny more than ever.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny Phantom and never will…….oh, the cruelty of disclaimers!

And once again, fan fiction has become the perfect place to dump my ideas at. Surprisingly, this story wasn't originally a story. It was a picture formed in my mind. Then my imagination ran away with it and now that picture came out as a story….

So, yeah….in this story, **Danny and Sam are married and they're both 24.…**

**

* * *

**

**A Withered Rose**

Sam's pov

* * *

I plopped down on the squishy couch with a remote to our DVD player. Our meaning Danny and I. But Danny wasn't there. In fact, he hadn't been home for a month... 

I sighed as I turned on the DVD and began watching some action packed violent movie that I didn't even know the name of.

Normally, a good action story cheered me up, but lately, it hadn't.

Whenever Danny left because of his job, I was always moody. As a ghost exterminator, he sometimes left for a couple days in a row. Sometimes I went a long, but mostly I couldn't because of my own job.

The past few times he'd been home, I noticed he was more beat up than usual. And that scared me. It scared me to think that maybe something went wrong and now he was lying in some ditch….

I sighed. I needed to get away from such thoughts, for they attacked my defenseless brain every waking moment.

Seeing that the movie was one I had already watched, I turned it off and flipped through the channels. One by one, I flipped through them, but to no avail.

Growling, I threw the remote down on the floor. Amazingly, the floor hit the remote just right, making it turn to a soap opera…..

I groaned, too lazy to lean over and pick up the remote, and almost too preoccupied to even care about the show.

I rested my head in my right hand as my eyes strayed to the screen. Of course, it just had to be a love story. It just HAD to be….

Slowly, I found my thoughts drifting away to that faithful day when Danny proposed three years back….

FLASH BACK!

* * *

_We had been walking along the trails in the park, laughing, talking, and carrying on. Surprisingly, the park was deserted. Danny and I were the only ones there._

_"So," I asked comfortably, "what did you think of those exams you had to take?"_

_Danny smiled at me and said, "I think my brain went numb……" I laughed and he pulled me closer. "You?"_

_"Just about. My own phone number has been replaced with government statistics. I think that should tell ya something." I leaned my head up against his warm shoulder. _

_The sun was beginning to set, giving out a red-ish gold glow to everything it touched. It had to have been the most perfect sunset ever on record, making it the most romantic too…_

_The trail widened and opened up to a large fountain with lights of blue and green shining down on the water. Personally, I was getting sort of tired and needed to sit down. Without even asking, Danny picked me up bridal style and set me down on the fountain's ledge. _

_"Thank you," I whispered. It was so weird that Danny could read me like a book. _

_"No problem," he answered. He sat down by me and turned to face the water. I did the same, seeing mine and Danny's reflection in the water…_

_"When you look into the water," Danny said, "what do you see?"_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I see you and me." I turned to face him again. "Why do you ask?"  
_

_"Because I see my future, beside you." _

_Time stopped. "Wh-what?" I stuttered, stunned. Did he just say what I thought he said?_

_He gracefully slid off the ledge and stood right in front of me. He bent down on one knee and held out a small open case._

_Within it was the most beautiful ring I had ever set eyes on. _

_"Sam Manson, will you marry me?" he asked solemnly._

_My jaw dropped as my mind tried to decipher his question. But then, the question's answer suddenly clicked in head._

_"Yes!" I said, throwing myself around him and crying with joy. I felt his arms lock around me in a state of pure happiness. _

_I let go to put on the ring. It fit perfectly. "And Sam?" Danny asked, his ice blue eyes lit up. _

_"Yes?" I whispered. He pulled out a single rose from nowhere and handed it to me as one last gift. _

_The sky was streaked with deep blue and purples as we kissed._

* * *

END FLASH BACK! 

I sighed once again, remembering every last detail. Age twenty one was my golden year. I got married, I got hired into a well paying job, AND Danny's parents actually figured out how to shut off the portal whenever they wanted.

But now, Danny was gone. I felt empty without him and cursed his work because of it.

Groaning, I realized something. I still had papers I needed to do from work. Snapping myself out of la la land, I got up out of the nice, squishy couch and headed to the master bedroom.

Up the stairs and to the right was our bedroom. It was a deep maroon with dark red stained oak. It was actually a big room, but not big enough that a person could get lost in.

I turned on the lights and opened up my closet, looking for my bag with all my files in it. Finding it, I picked it up. I was about to shut the door when something caught my eye. It was far in the back of my closet, but still close enough to see. I bent down and pushed back some clothes. I picked it up along with my bag and headed back to the bed.

I sat down on the silk comforter cross legged and pushed aside my work once more.

The thing that had caught my eye was a white box with writing on it. I hadn't seen it before, or if I did, I had forgotten about it.

The writing on it read _August 8, 2011. _

_That was the day Danny proposed! _I thought. Curious as to what was inside, I gently lifted up the lid. I gasped as recognition filled my mind.

It was a withered rose…

I lifted it in my hands, careful not to break off the petals. A tear rolled down my cheek as my heart swelled with the longing to see Danny again.

Just then, the phone rang. I jumped at its ring, but then sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered, really not in the mood to talk.

"Sam! Finally I got a hold of you!" a voice on the other end exclaimed. And I knew that voice anywhere.

I gripped the phone as I talked. "Danny! Oh my God, I thought you died somewhere! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," he said softly. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, amused at his tone of voice.

"I'm coming home!" he said.

"Really?!" I replied, more happier than I'd been in days. I would get to see him again!

"I'm sorry it took so long this time," he explained. "The ghost stole my thermos! But I got it back…"

I laughed at the picture of the ordeal forming in my head. "I'm glad you did. When will you be home?"

"Hopefully later on tonight. Listen I've got to go. I love you!" he said.

"I love you too Danny," I replied and hung up. I could have jumped with joy at that moment if not for the rose that was still in my hand.

I walked out of the room and out on the balcony, turning my head up to see the stars glistening brightly.

I looked back down at the rose, turning it in my hands. As I leaned up against the railing of the balcony, I thought, _I will always wait for you Danny. Always…_

* * *

Wow, this was probably the most fluffiest thing I've ever came up with in my entire existence! I hope it turned out half way decent at least, but I'm pretty happy with it. So, what did YOU think? Please review! 

Lightning Streak


End file.
